Baby Love
by RocketFAN
Summary: TV Verse. Alan and Tin-Tin are expecting their first child! But when the baby decides to come a little early, they need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Please R&R. Rated T to be safe


**Baby love**

By RocketFAN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds or its characters**

Tin-Tin Kyrano leaned into her husband arms as they laid in the elegant King size bed they shared. They had just laid down for bed as Alan's arms wrapped around his wife and came to rest on her swollen belly.

"Can you believe that in less than a month, we're going to be parents?" Alan asked Tin-Tin with a smile on his baby face while gently rubbing her stomach.

"I know… it's kind if scary," Tin-Tin replied while resting her soft hands on top of Alan's.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Alan said gently. He pushed his wife's soft brown hair behind her ear and tenderly kissed her neck. Their intimate moment was interrupted by a soft knock on their door. "Who is it?" Alan asked in an annoyed voice, knowing it was likely one of his brothers.

"It's me," his youngest brother Gordon's voice rang through the door.

"Come in," Tin-Tin said sweetly while sitting up to make it look less compromising between she and Alan.

"Hey, guys. I was just wondering if you decided yet," Gordon said while taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, we have discussed your recommendations," Alan said while referring to Gordon's recommended names for the baby girl they were expecting in 3 weeks.

"And?" Gordon said eagerly.

"We really like the name "Madelynn" and have decided that… that's what we are going to name her," Tin-Tin said with a sweet smile.

"Really?! You are actually going with one of my names?!" Gordon said excitedly. Tin-Tin chuckled and gave her brother-in-law a warm, gentle hug. "Aww…," Gordon gushed while placing his hand on Tin-Tin's stomach. "Hey little Madelynn," he said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm so excited I got to name my niece," he added while giving Tin-Tin a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah… but we are still debating about whom is going to be the godfather," Alan said with a purse of his lips.

"Well, Lady Penelope is going to be the godmother, right?" Gordon asked with his hand still on Tin-Tin's belly, trying to feel the baby move.

"Yeah," Alan replied while combing Tin-Tin's hair with his fingers.

"I think since Scott is the oldest, he should be the godfather," Gordon offered helpfully.

"See I agree with you, Gordon. But Alan is so afraid of hurting John and Virgil's feelings," Tin-Tin said while indulging in the attention she was getting from Gordon and her husband.

"Yeah… but I think they'll understand," Gordon said following a small gasp as he felt a tiny kick from the baby. Tin-Tin giggled at Gordon's reaction to the kick. "I felt it," Gordon said in amazement.

"Oh, so did I," Tin-Tin said with a deep breath and a small wince.

"You okay," Alan asked his wife concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She's just very active right now," Tin-Tin said with a small forced smile in a feeble attempt to calm Alan's nerves.

"Well, I better be getting to bed, now. Thank you so much," Gordon said while giving Tin-Tin another hug.

"Goodnight, Gordon," Alan said with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"'Night guys," Gordon replied as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Tin-Tin was lying in a lounge chair next to the pool under an umbrella watching Alan and Gordon playfully trying to drown each other in the pool. She was wearing a comfortable pair of blue shorts and a simple white T-shirt. She had been so cooped up in the house since her doctor suggested she stay on bed rest for the last two weeks of her pregnancy, it felt so good to lay in the warm weather of the Island.

"Hey, Tin-Tin," Scott's voice rang from behind he grabbed a chair and pulled up a seat beside her.

"Hello, Scott," Tin-Tin replied while tipping her sunglasses to acknowledge Scott.

"How are you feeling," Scott asked his beloved, only sister-in-law.

"I'm just ready to have this baby," Tin-Tin admitted with an uncomfortable sigh.

"I bet," Scott said with a comforting smile as he pulled her into a very gentle hug. Having Scott around made everyone feel better. He was like the patron saint of the Tracy family. "Gordon tells me that you're going to name her "Madelynn"," Scott said while keeping an arm around Tin-Tin.

"Yeah, it was the only name that Alan and I could agree on," Tin-Tin said hinting that there were some serious arguments between her and Alan regarding the name of their baby. They both burst out laughing at the thought of Alan begging Tin-Tin to name their child "Rocket Tracy"!

"Well, I think Madelynn is a beautiful name that suits a beautiful child," Scott added with a brotherly kiss on top of Tin-Tin's head.

"Well, we also decided on who we would like to be the godfather," Tin-Tin informed Scott with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah?" Scott asked curiously while releasing Tin-Tin and sitting up.

"Mm-hm," Tin-Tin replied with a tell-tale smile at Scott.

"Me? Really?!" Scott said excitedly. Tin-Tin nodded and chuckled at how surprised Scott was at their decision to make him the godfather of their child. "Thank you!" He added with a more delicate version of his infamous bear-hug his family knew him for.

"It would be an honor for you to be the godfather of our child, Scott," Tin-Tin said while struggling to her feet to return the hug to the best of her ability being that she _was_ 8 ½ months pregnant! "It will be nice to not have this belly in the way anymore!" She cracked as her protruding belly prevented her from giving Scott a decent hug.

"What's going on," Alan said from the edge of the pool, noticing Scott and Tin-Tin's conversation

"Tin-Tin just told me the good news," Scott informed Alan with a beaming smile on his face.

"Yeah, we thought it was only right to give the position to you, Scott. After all, you are the oldest and most… deserving," Alan said while noticing Gordon right behind him.

"Hmm… I guess that makes me…?" Gordon said sadly.

"You'll be her favorite uncle," Alan said while messing Gordon's wet hair with his hand.

"Yeah… sure," Gordon replied while flipping his hair out of his face and jumping backward into the pool.

"Poor Gordon," Tin-Tin said softly at his reaction.

"Ah, we'll make it up to him," Alan said while pulling himself out of the pool and grabbing a towel. "Here, give me a hug," he added while reaching out to hug his wife.

"AH! Get away!" Tin-Tin screamed while trying to avoid a soaking wet hug from him. Scott chuckled as she hid behind him and stuck her tongue out at her Alan.

"Brat!" Alan scoffed as he dried himself off.

"Well, I better go inside," Tin-Tin said as she hugged Scott around the neck and turned to go into the house. Alan shortly followed her into the house and joined her in the lounge as she lay down on the comfortable couch in the middle of the room.

Alan sat on the edge of the couch next to her and took her hand. "You feeling okay, honey?" He asked her while gently stroking the side of her face.

"I'm just so uncomfortable," Tin-Tin replied softly while slightly shifting her position.

"I'm sorry, honey," Alan said sympathetically while sitting behind Tin-Tin and holding her against him. "I can't wait to meet our baby," he added while resting his hands on Tin-Tin's stomach and kissing her gently on the neck.

"Well we will be meeting her very soon, don't worry," Tin-Tin said with a small wince as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen.

"Tin-Tin?" Alan responded to her wince and became very concerned.

"Alan, its okay, calm down," Tin-Tin said calmly as she sat up straight on the couch and took a deep breath. "I think we might actually be meeting her sooner than we think", she added while the pressure in her abdomen painfully continued to build.

"I think we better start heading to the mainland," Alan said while springing to his feet and offering his hand to his wife. He assisted Tin-Tin to her feet but she quickly sat back down following a pained gasp.

"Oh!" Tin-Tin shouted in pain as she grabbed her stomach and dropped her head to her chin.

"Tin-Tin! What's wrong?!" Alan begged in a panicky voice.

"Uh…I… I think I just had a contraction!" Tin-Tin replied while trying to catch her breath.

"Okay! Okay! Nobody panic! Nobody panic!" Alan said while pacing around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Alan? Alan, calm down!" Tin-Tin said in a calmer voice as the pain started to subside. "Go get Jeff and my father," she added after taking two deep, rhythmic breaths.

"Okay… okay. You just stay right there and I'll get dad and Kyrano," Alan tried to calm himself, but was less then successful as he ran out of the room to find his and his wife's father.

"Dad! Kyrano!" He yelled at them from across the room as he saw them sitting at the kitchen table having coffee along with Scott and Virgil.

"Alan? What's wrong?" Jeff asked his son concernedly at the look of sheer panic on his son's face.

"Tin-Tin's in labor!" Alan said breathlessly. Jeff and Kyrano sprang to their feet and followed Alan to the lounge where Tin-Tin was now sitting up on the couch clutching her stomach and breathing heavily.

"Tin-Tin! Honey, are you alright?" Kyrano asked his daughter while sitting down and taking her hand.

"I'm okay, father. But the baby is coming a little ahead of schedule," she replied as another contraction caused her to cry out in pain.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital right away," Jeff said while taking charge of the situation as he usually did. He told Alan to help Tin-Tin to her feet as he went to get Scott, who would be taking them to the mainland in Ladybird, Tin-Tin's fast and rather roomy private leer jet. He and the other boys would join them a little later, arriving in Thunderbird 2.

"Oh, God…," Tin-Tin whimpered as Alan led her to the hangar.

"It's okay, baby," Alan said softly to try and comfort her.

"All right, guys, we will be joining you at the hospital shortly. Fly safe and see you soon," Jeff said as Kyrano handed Tin-Tin her little pink overnight bag that he had packed with essentials for the hospital. He went over to his daughter, who was sitting next to Alan in the backseat of the craft and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just breathe, honey," Alan instructed his wife as they seemed to be flying in slow motion. Tin-Tin took deep, shaky breaths as the contractions seemed to be getting stronger and closer together. "Like your blowing bubbles, remember," Alan reminded Tin-Tin of what the Lamaze teacher had told them about the correct way to breathe through contractions.

"Okay…," Tin-Tin said with relief as another painful contraction passed.

"Hang in there, guys, we're going down to land," Scott said from the cockpit as he took the paned down. Scott skillfully landed the craft at the small airport he frequently used when going to the mainland to pick up supplies. "Okay, guys," he added while shutting down the engines.

Alan carefully helped Tin-Tin out of the plane while Scott grabbed her bags and locked up the craft. There was a shuttle waiting for them at the airport to take them where they needed to go.

"Hospital!" Alan told the shuttle driver as the three of them got in and closed the door. "Just breathe, Tin-Tin, we're almost there," he whispered to his wife as she whimpered through one contraction after another. They arrived at the hospital shortly and were quickly led into the maternity ward by the nurse that checked them in. The petite, red-headed nurse helped Tin-Tin out of the wheelchair and helped onto the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to have you gentlemen to leave the room while I get Tin-Tin into a gown and hooked up to a fetal monitor, okay?" The sprite little nurse said cheerfully. Scott and Alan waited anxiously outside the room for what seemed like forever until the nurse came back out and told 

them they could come back in. Tin-Tin now donned a standard hospital gown and was hooked up to fetal monitor and an IV drip. The monitor beeped monotonously as Alan sat next to his wife on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Alan asked Tin-Tin as he combed her brown locks behind her ear.

"Better, now that I am here," Tin-Tin replied with a deep sigh. "Ah!" She cried out as the strongest contraction yet shot through her like a knife in her abdomen.

"It's okay, honey. Just breathe… breathe," Alan coached her calmly.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Tin-Tin snapped at her husband as the pain became nearly intolerable. Alan took a step back as if someone had struck him in the face.

"Don't worry, Alan, she doesn't mean it," the nurse said with a wry smile. "I'm nurse Jillian," she offered Alan her small hand.

"Nice to meet you," Alan replied shakily.

"Well, I guess I'll keep a lookout for he guys," Scott said as he stood to leave the room. "Good luck," he offered Tin-Tin with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Scott," she replied softly. Alan scoffed in annoyance as Scott got off easy.

* * *

Jeff sat anxiously in the waiting family room with Scott, Virgil, and Gordon. They had been there for nearly 6 hours waiting for the new arrival. Alan had come out several times to give them an update on the situation. The last update was nearly an hour ago and came with good news: Tin-Tin was 9 centimeters dilated and almost ready to be moved to the delivery room. Alan sat in the chair next to Tin-Tin's bed and held her hand. The 8 hours of labor were starting to take a toll on her and she had been sleeping for the last half-hour.

"Honey?" Alan felt Tin-Tin stir in her sleep.

"Hm? Alan?" She replied groggily while opening her eyes and shifting her position.

"Your almost there, baby," Alan said softly while stroking her damp face.

"All right, little lady, let's see where you are," Nurse Jillian said cheerfully as she entered the room with the doctor. Tin-Tin winced as the nurse checked her and squeezed Alan's hand tight enough to make him groan in pain. "Looks like you are all set for delivery!" She said as she removed her glove and wrote something on Tin-Tin's chart.

"Oh, God," Tin-Tin said nervously as the doctor pulled the bars up on her bed and kicked up the breaks.

"All set," the doctor said as he and the nurse wheeled the bed down the hall to the delivery room. Alan went to inform everyone about the move.

"They're taking her to the delivery room right now," Alan told Jeff anxiously. Jeff could see the color drain from his son's face as he mentioned the delivery room.

"It'll be okay, Alan. Go be with your wife," Jeff said as he gave Alan a comforting hug. He had plenty of experience in the situation his son was in.

"Okay," Alan said to himself as he walked into the room where his baby would be born. The doctor handed him a paper gown to wear over his clothes and a little paper shower cap. Tin-Tin snickered as he put it on over his blonde curls.

"You look cute," she said while biting her bottom lip to keep her from laughing.

"I see your feeling better," Alan said while noticing his wife's high spirits.

"I got an epidural," Tin-Tin informed her husband with a relieved smile.

"Okay, sweetie, you're going to start pushing, okay?" Nurse Jillian said as the doctor came in wearing full gear. He was wearing a gown like the one Alan was wearing and a matching little shower cap. Only he was wearing a mask and gloves for obvious reasons. "I'm going to need to you to scoot up, okay," Nurse Jillian said while helping Tin-Tin scoot higher on the bed and putting a pillow behind her.

"All right, Tin-Tin, I want to push on the next contraction," the doctor said while Nurse Jillian helped her get her feet up. Alan held his wife's hand as she prepared to deliver their child. The doctor looked at the fetal monitor to predict the next contraction.

"Okay, push sweetie! 2…3…4…5…6…7…8…10!" Nurse Jillian counted down slowly as Tin-Tin cried out in pain. Alan's face contorted painfully as Tin-Tin nearly crushed his hand.

"Good girl! A little harder next time," the doctor said as the neonatal team prepared to clean and warm up the baby. Five agonizing minutes passed before the next contraction came.

"Push, Tin-Tin! Let's meet your baby," Nurse Jillian encouraged her to push harder.

"I can't! I can't!" Tin-Tin cried as sweat rolled down her face, mixing with tears that escaped her eyes.

"Yes you can, baby! Come on!" Alan said, having nothing to lose now that his hand was completely numb.

"AH!" Tin-Tin screamed as she gave it everything she had. The next sound anyone heard was the mewling cries of a newborn baby.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said while holding up the baby girl for Alan and Tin-Tin to see. She was perfect in every way! Alan kissed his wife as he felt tears flood his eyes.

"Here's you baby girl!" Nurse Jillian said as she handed the tiny baby to her mother. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket and was wearing a little pink hat. The young parents beamed down at their precious new baby. Tin-Tin held her daughter awkwardly as she tried to find a comfortable position.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Alan gushed as his baby girl looked up at him. "She looks like you," he told Tin-Tin as he noticed the slight Asian features on his daughters little face.

"Go tell the family she's here," Tin-Tin told Alan softly. They had nearly forgotten about them out there in the waiting room.

"Dad! She's here! She's perfect!" Alan said excitedly as he ran into the waiting room, still wearing his little paper shower cap. He caught a snicker from Gordon before ripping it off his head in embarrassment.

"Aw!" Gordon said as he followed his dad and brother's into the room. Tin-Tin was holding the beautiful baby girl with a tired smile on her face.

"Meet little Madelynn," she said as she held up the sleeping baby.

"Oh, my gosh," Jeff said softly as she handed him the baby. "My first grandbaby," he said in disbelief as he skillfully held the little bundle. "She is definitely a Tracy," he added as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Uh-oh, that means she's going to be trouble," Scott replied as he got closer to Jeff to get a better look at the baby. Everyone laughed at Scott's remark as Jeff held his granddaughter with unsurpassable pride. This was a moment the Tracy family would not soon forget.

**THE END**

**A/N: I wrote this because my best friend just had a baby and I got to experience it with her and her husband. Gave me the idea. I actually wrote most of this in on my laptop in the waiting room! Please review!! Thanks**


End file.
